fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
In FFW, while not exactly uncommon, there are some players who keep Pets to aid them in combat or just for the sake of companionship. Known Pets and Owners *Hikari and Flamer (RinaMelody) *Lunar and Sharada (Cast49) *Mazareth (BloodxForxMyxRose) *Mukurowl and Nyoka(Illusionist Owl) *Micro Hungarian Horntail (PrankK1ng) *Punnya (Ravena Felidae/Felis) *Yuki-Chi (Prima-Diva) *Shiva (Lord Gogo) *Fraulein (Bird-of-Prey) *Amaya (Shadowlight0982) *Ronin (Mister Grim) *Minnya (AngelKitty) *Hippo (Mirage) Class Types Pets of FFW are classified into three categories; Attack Class, Defense Class and Support Class. However, while it is not uncommon, there are a few pets classified into cross categories. These pets are then called Cross-Class Pets. If a pet has not developed their species natural power, they would be left unclassified until further notice as with the case of Minnya. Attack Class: 'Attack Class Pets are pets that mainly function as offense in combat or on quests. *'Known Pets: ''Yuki-Chi, Hikari, Flamer, Lunar, Sharada, Ronin'' Defense Class: Defense Class Pets are classified by their main ability to act as a defensive barrier in combat or on quests. *'Known Pets:' None Support Class: 'Support Class Pets are not nescessarily offensive or defensive but possess abilities that aid their comrades in combat or on quests such as healing or merging. *'Known Pets: Mukurowl, Punnya, Amaya Cross-Class: 'Cross-Class Pets do not fall strictly into a single category as they possess abilities that can be classified into either two or all three of the classes. *'Known Pets: Mazareth''' (Attack/Support Type), 'Shiva' (Attack/Support Type), Nyoka (Attack/Support Type), Fraulein ''(Attack, Defense and Support) Rank Along with each Class type, Pets also have a ranking system from S-D rank types. As Pets progress through the ranks they become more stubborn and difficult to maintain. D-Rank: D-Rank pets tend to be considered the weakest in all the classes and are usually kept more for companionship rather than combat purpose. However, D-rank does not always relate to the pet's strengtth and battle prowess. This is also a default rank given to pets that newly registered or have not been classified into a Battle Class yet. *'Known Pets:' '''''Amaya, Ronin, Minnya, Hippo C-Rank: C-Ranks fare much better in combat than D-ranks but are still generally considered weak as they are unable to battle independently. Majority of Support Class pets tend to fall under C-rank save for a few. *'Known Pets:' Mukurowl B-Rank: B-rank pets are able to hold their own in battle independently but still need to rely on a player's power after some time. *'Known Pets:' Punnya, Yuki-Chi, Flamer, Nyoka A-Rank: 'A-rankers are incredibly strong pets that are able to battle on their own power and considered the most adept in combat or quests. Attaining an A-rank is considered an amazing achivement by itself. *'Known Pets:'' Mazareth, Shiva, Hikari, Lunar, Sharada, Fraulein'' S-Rank: An S-rank pet is the most rare and powerful of the classes and is more difficult to attain . Their battle prowess and special abilities are ranked the best and most coveted in FFW. However, S-ranked pets are said to be the most wild and stubborn of Pets. It is said that a Pet will be at its most difficult to handle when it reaches S-Rank. When that happens, the Pet-Owner will have to go through a tough challenge to regain their respect and loyalty. Should they fail, players will lose control and ownership of their pets who will then return back to their original habitats. Successful Pet-Owners will automatically gain respect and be acknowledged by other players. *'Known Pets: '''None Class/Rank Exams Class/Rank exams are a series of challenges that pets will go through with their owners to determine their class and rank in the system. The exams are held every six months at the Administration Beastinarian Division HQ. S-Rank Exams are held in the Beast Dimension due to their hazard level. Pet Battle Festival A Pet Battle Festival is a special festival held once a year for Pet Owners of FFW to come together and compete in a variety of events held by the festival. There are three events, Glamour Event, Battle Event and Talent Event. '''Glamour Event' The Glamour Event is basically like a Pokemon contest where the Pet Owners showcase their Pet's Beauty to the judges for a chance to win the Glam-Medallion. Battle Event The Battle Event is basically a Pets version of a Pokemon Battle Tournament where Pet Owners and their Pets duke it out against other challengers. The winner receives the Combat Collar. Talent Event The Talent Event is a Pet talent show where the Pets perform their special talents to win the Performance Pendant. Category:Item Category:Important Terms Category:Pet Category:Beasts